


THERE IS ONLY ONE SHADE OF RED ALL DEVIATION IS REVISIONISM

by cornchev



Category: Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Anyway:, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parody, Silly, This is trash, Why Did I Write This?, its all because of one picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornchev/pseuds/cornchev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erich Honecker/Leonid Brezhnev fanfic.<br/>Might develop a plot later.<br/>Justification:<br/>The Socialist Fraternal Greeting was usually three hugs or three kisses - *except for exceptionally close people*, who kissed on the mouth. Yep, that's good enough for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THERE IS ONLY ONE SHADE OF RED ALL DEVIATION IS REVISIONISM

**Author's Note:**

> Read all in David Attenborough's voice for a more humorous experience.

[read everything that is not dialogue in David Attenborough's voice]

Erich Honecker peregrinates the streets of Moscow, the signature septuplicate Stalinist superstructures subjugating the skyline, the streets sheltered by snowbroth, for winter had ceased not too long ago. His demeanour is perky and cheerful, his hat well-nigh petit-bourgeois – much like the famous _Ampelmännchen_ and the photo of him which would inspire it.However, even he – a member of the German Politburo – had to stop and wait at cross-walks for buses and cars to advance. During one such stoppage he considers all there is to confabulate of with the Soviet Union's leading figures, and **What Is To Be Done** afterwards. Thereupon he remembers his great love, Brezhnev, who, after the palace-coup what rightfully overthrew the Great Maize-Lord, had ultimately become Head of the Central Committee... of the Communist Party... of the Soviet Union.

Nonetheless he realized that the perverse thoughts he had of a second beguiling encounter with Brezhnev would likely be for nought; such actions between persons of the same sex were most illegal after Stalin had, ah, 'fixed' Lenin's (it is reasonable to assume) accidental legalization of this type of love.

Nonetheless, however, he finally reaches Nov- oh, sorry, Staraya Square. It is with great jubilance, and indeed an imagined fanfare that made the welkin ring that he parades into the offices of the Central Committee. Members of the committee perambulate and twattle. He can hear two people brabbling about Khruschev, the dirty revisionist.. Then, across the room, he spots it - the entrance to Brezhnev's office. The ecstasy that overcomes him is well-nigh enough to jargogle him, and as he shuffles to the door he in fact feels as if he is merely floating towards it. His hand grasps the knob, twists it, and enters.

Brezhnev is at his STOP ME

WIP


End file.
